


The Day After - a 7 days au one shot

by lifelivinskam



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam
Summary: Basically the next day after the end of my 7 days au, which is on Twitter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Day After - a 7 days au one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! My first work on here aahh!
> 
> So this is following on from my au, which is on my Twitter (@lifelivinskam if you are wondering), which is called 7 days. You can go read it if you’d like for backstory, but you don’t have to. 
> 
> I would very much appreciate if you did go over and read it and also read this. It’s the first thing I’ve written that’s not an au so I hope it’s good and I hope you enjoy it!

Lucas was in the kitchen, busy putting the food away he used to make his mum a sandwich. He was waiting for Eliott to arrive as he messaged him yesterday saying he wanted to take him out somewhere.

Yesterday to Lucas had felt like a dream. Coming home and then finding out that Eliott felt the same way... it was amazing. Lucas had been in such a good mood ever since. The fact he was going to be seeing him again very soon made him even more happy.

The two of them had been messaging ever since. Spending a whole week together and then all of a sudden not was hard. Lucas was just used to having him there by his side. 

Whenever he messaged, Lucas ran towards his phone and smiled. He couldn’t believe how strong his feelings were for this boy already. As much as it scared him, it also excited him.

They had planned to meet at 1:30 and, originally, Lucas had said to meet at the park, but Eliott decided to be a gentleman and pick him up.

Which then brings him to where he is now.

Waiting to Eliott to arrive any minute now, whilst quickly rushing to put the food away. His mum wouldn’t do it and he couldn’t leave it out all day.

As he was finishing putting the bread away, he heard a knock on the door, immediately bringing a smile to his face.

He was here.

He was going to see him again.

Lucas walked towards the front door, trying not to go too quickly as if seeming like he was stood waiting (which he technically was doing), but also not too slow that Eliott wondered where he was.

Before he opened the door, he quickly looked in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. He had somehow tamed his hair a bit and had worn his favourite top and shoes, hoping to look good for Eliott. He, at least, thought he looked good.

He finally opened the door to see Eliott standing there, looking incredible as always, with a smile on his face. Lucas couldn’t help but smile back, whilst quickly checking him out.

God Lucas had missed him. It hadn’t even been a day since they last saw each other, but it had felt like a long long time.

“Hi.” Eliott spoke, the smile not budging from his face. His hands were in his pockets and Lucas thought he looked so precious. 

“Hi.” Lucas responded, still smiling as well.

Eliott walked the few steps towards him, whilst Lucas stood still in the exact same spot. Eliott’s hands moved to cup Lucas’s face and the two of them looked at each other, smiling, teasing the other, before Eliott finally closed the gap, kissing him softly.

It felt the exact same as yesterday. The same tingle down his spine, the same warm feeling in his stomach... he loved it.

When they finally pulled back, Eliott spoke first. “You ready to go?” His hands were still cupping Lucas’s face and he was so close, Lucas had to look up at him.

“Yes. Just after I say goodbye to my mum.” Eliott nodded, quickly kissing Lucas again, before letting him go say bye to his mum.

Lucas walked up the stairs, feeling Eliott’s eyes watching him the whole time, making him smile like a little kid.

Eliott was incredible. He never wanted to leave him.

He walked over towards his mum’s room, knocking on the door slightly, before opening the door, seeing his mum in the same position as before when he brought the sandwich upstairs.

“Mum?” He spoke quietly, knowing she’d hear, hoping for a response, even though he knew she was having a bad day. One of the worst in a while actually. 

He walked a little bit into the room, being quiet as not to make her jump or react badly. Once he saw she was okay and was peaceful, he walked over to her on the bed.

“I’m going out now. I’ve made you a sandwich if you get hungry.” He moved his hand to stroke her hair a bit, before leaning down and kissing her temple. “I’ll see you later.”

He turned, walking out of the room, hoping that when he sees her again, there’ll be a tiny improvement. It’s all he could hope for.

He walked back down the stairs, a small smile reappearing on his face as he sees Eliott.

“So... where are we going?”

****

“Eliott,” Lucas began, turning his head to look up at him. “Why are we at a museum?”

Eliott turned his head to look at Lucas, a smile spread across his face. He shrugged one shoulder. “Why not? It’s cool, right?”

Lucas didn’t say anything. His eyebrows furrowed a bit. He was confused. Did Eliott really spend the past week with him? Lucas Lallemant? Because this is definitely not something Lucas would be interested in.

Once Eliott had realised he wasn’t going to get a response, he moved so he was standing in front of him and took one of his hands, holding onto it whilst looking into his eyes.

“The first thing I think of when I think of this place is you. The reason for it? I know you’d love it... because it’s not your typical museum, let’s say.”

“What’d you mean?” Lucas asked, even more confused now, but also slightly intrigued.

“Well, if you come inside, maybe you’ll find out. Yeah?” Eliott started swinging their intertwined hands slightly in the space between them.

Lucas eventually nodded, getting more and more curious, and also not being able to say no to him.

He’s so incredible, wow.

They made their way through the entrance and inside the museum, making their way towards the exhibits.

And once they arrived at the first one, Lucas understood.

From what he could tell, this museum was interactive as well as extremely confusing. This seemed like a lot of fun to Lucas.

He turned his head to look at Eliott again, only to already see him looking at him.

“So...” Eliott trailed off, a small shy smile on his face. “Do you understand now?”

A smile slowly grew on Lucas’s face. He was clearly really excited to show Lucas this and Lucas loved it. He was just as excited as he was.

Spending time with Eliott always is a mystery, huh?

He nodded slowly. “I do.” Lucas responded, turning his head and immediately saw a display his inner child freaked out over.

His mouth opened in shock and happiness, and his hand left Eliott’s as he ran over towards it, his inner child still being on show.

The display was a load of cobwebs hung from different heights in different places. People were weaving their way in between each strand, taking pictures and videos, making it some sort of challenge to get through them without touching the string.

Lucas loved this.

He felt a warm, strong presence behind him and he turned to see Eliott standing right behind him.

“You love it then?” He asked Lucas, the smile growing on his face every second.

“I do. A lot.” He turned back around to face the display. “I’m gonna be Spider-Man.”

And with that, Lucas ran off pulling loads of different poses, pretending to be shooting webs out of his wrist.

Eliott joined in occasionally, but mainly spent the time watching Lucas be an idiot, with the biggest smile on his face.

Lucas knew he took pictures and videos. He knows they’re gonna come back and bite him in the ass one day.

But in this moment he didn’t care.

****

It was getting dark now, even though it was still fairly early. The joys of November.

After finishing up at the museum, the two of them went to go have some food at a restaurant nearby, which ended up in them sharing a dessert and Lucas getting chocolate all around his face.

Eliott had just laughed and called him adorable.

He wasn’t able to get it all off, however, so as soon as they were out and alone again, Eliott sorted it out for him, which ended up in him holding his hand and spontaneously taking him to an unknown location.

They had arrived here not too long ago and Lucas was so confused, yet again. He had never seen this place before or had even heard of a place like this before. If he didn’t know Eliott, he’d be confused and scared as hell right now.

But he trusted him.

The two of them were walking through a walkway surrounded by trees, holding hands, bumping into each other every now and then and smiling at each other.

Lucas had never been happier.

They eventually came to a clearing, that had an abandoned looking bridge, covered in graffiti everywhere. But Eliott didn’t drag him to the bridge.

They stayed out in the clearing, with Eliott moving to stand directly in front of him, grabbing Lucas’s other hand.

Lucas couldn’t help but just admire him. The moon was out big and bright tonight and Eliott looked heavenly. The light hit in all the right spots. He thanked the moon, especially for tonight.

“I brought you here cause,” Eliott trailed off, sighing, taking a deep breath in. “Cause I wanna say some things. And I feel like it’s best to say them here, in a place I love.”

Lucas nodded and smiled, not wanting to interrupt what Eliott was saying, but letting him know he was all ears.

“You know, you’re the only person I’ve brought here. And I absolutely loved it here. It’s just so... peaceful. And calming. Kinda how I feel with you. Yes, cringey, but the truth.”

Lucas laughed slightly, making the smile on Eliott’s face grow a thousand times bigger.

“Anyway... I just wanted to say something that I didn’t say yesterday because I didn’t know how to and I also just really wanted to kiss you.” Lucas looked down at his shoes briefly, feeling a slight blush grow on his face. 

Eliott sighed again. “I really like you Lucas. Like an insane amount. And I’ve wanted to tell you for days now. You’re incredible and unlike anyone I’ve ever met. And I’m really excited for our trip together, which we haven’t even spoken about yet, but...” Eliott shrugged. “Oh well.”

The two of them chuckled, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. The blush on Lucas’s face was growing by the second and he was really hoping it wasn’t too visible. He had never felt like this about someone before.

“I’m just really happy with you. And I’m so hoping this never ever ends.”

Lucas shook his head. “It won’t. I’ll make sure it won’t.” Eliott smiled, pulling Lucas closer for a kiss.

And he meant it.

****

They ended up lay on the floor, side by side, hands in the air, intertwined with each other. They were star gazing, just like they were a few days ago.

The moment Lucas realised he liked Eliott. That he wanted to be with him.

The moment he realised that Eliott was unlike anyone else. That he was special.

The two of them kept catching glances at the other, smiling when it happened at the same time. They were both so incredibly happy.

This day had been absolutely perfect. Lucas didn’t want it to ever end. He already couldn’t wait for the next time he saw Eliott, and he was still with him. They hadn’t said goodbye yet.

This past week has been crazy. Lucas would’ve never thought something like this would’ve ever happened to him in a million years. But it did. And he couldn’t be happier.

And at this thought, Lucas snuggled into Eliott’s side, feeling Eliott’s arm wrap around his neck, their hands still locked together.

And they stayed this way for hours and hours until they eventually had to go home and call it a day. 

Even though they both didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for this! 
> 
> Maybe I should do another?? Yes? No? Who knows?


End file.
